Closer
by Mad-Time
Summary: De viajes y conferencias. Han pasado ya los 5 años desde que aceptaron la beca, y ya es momento de partir...¿Lo es? [HousexCameron]


**2009**

Tras su escritorio, sentada estaba, apretando los dientes y balanceándose levemente en su silla. Tenía una corazonada que no era del todo buena.

En una hoja blanca hacía círculos sin razón, uno tras otro. El Tic Tac de su reloj de pulsera se le clavó en los oídos. El teléfono sonó y cogió el auricular.

-Dra. Cameron, Departamento de Diagnostico – tomó con fuerza el cordón – Voy para allá- y cortó.

- Los he reunido a los tres para conversar sobre un asunto en especial…- Cuddy mantenía cierta distancia y su cara a ratos de volvía dura y descontenta. Algo le preocupaba.

Foreman al lado de Cameron, Chase al lado de Foreman. Uno junto al otro como era la tónica durante ya 5 años, y mucho más de ellos. Cuddy tomó unas carpetas que estaban arriba de su escritorio, abrió una a la altura de su pecho y carraspeó.

- Entraron ustedes a trabajar al hospital como parte de un programa de becas, desde 2004. La beca dura 5 años, por lo tanto…-

-Este año nos tenemos que ir- Foreman lo dijo amargamente. Miró a Cuddy.

- Les quedan 2 meses en este hospital – Cuddy levantó la vista para mirarles. En sus caras de podía ver la decepción del momento, las emociones que sentían con la noticia. El fin de aquello.

-¿De que me pierdo, damas?- House irrumpió en la oficina con paso relajado y comiendo un sándwich. Dejó de masticar y se puso a mirar la situación: Cuddy mirándole enojada y sus tres empleados con cara de funeral. Frunció el ceño. Se acercó Cuddy con una de las carpetas y se la pasó. La abrió dejando el sándwich arriba del escritorio y limpiándose en la bata de Foreman. Muy House.

- Es hora de que busques nuevos focos de tortura, House – leyó con rapidez y volvió a pasarle la carpeta a Cuddy. House soltó una sonora carcajada, lo que hizo que Chase, Foreman y Cameron saltaran.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – dijo House. Cuddy levantó el ceño.

- La beca es de 5 años, entonces, si miramos las fechas, el calendario y todo, se está acabando. Caput, terminado – La directora del hospital estaba realmente enfadada.

- Está bien – soltó subiendo los hombros – pero, mis horas de clínica esta semana las hace Chase – el aludido le respondió enérgico.

- Vete al diablo -

- Buscate nuevos becados, has entrevistas, solicita currículos, lo que sea, has lo que se te plazca con respecto a eso – Cuddy repartió una hoja a cada uno de los empleados de House – llenad este formulario, House los firmará con toda la amabilidad del mundo –

-¡JA!- ironizó House, cruzándose de brazos como niño pequeño. Cameron le miró de pies a cabezas. A sus casi 50 años, House seguía siendo el mismo. Se acercó a la puerta y tomó el pomo, dio media vuelta y les preguntó a Chase y Foreman si se iban. Ellos asintieron.

-¿Porqué no puedes hacer de sus últimos dos meses, algo agradable? – Cuddy escudriñó a House con la mirada, este le dedicó un "como quieras" y salió por la puerta. Cuddy se tiró en su silla y se tomó la cabeza, cansada.

Los tres habían llegado a la entrada del ascensor, cuando la voz de House les hizo dar la vuelta.

-¿Se van?- preguntó él. Cameron puso los brazos en jarra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que "se van"?- el Australiano le miraba con confusión. House rodó los ojos.

- Cuddy dijo: les quedan 2 meses – Foreman levantó el ceño.

-Así es la cosa, pasa el tiempo y cuando se acaba, nos vamos – las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, pero House puso el bastón entre medio de las dos puertas para que se volvieran a abrir. Pasó y se paró al lado de Chase.

- Y bien, ¿Qué harás? ¿Retenernos en el hospital durante años? ¿Raptarnos?- Cameron miró a House interrogante.

- Pues, tengo noticias – sacó un sobre del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y lo agitó frente a los ojos de sus empleados. – Cuddy nos ha mandado sin nuestro consentimiento a una conferencia, en Miami. Arena, mar, sol…- Cameron se tapó la boca, divertida con la reacción de House – Es en serio – abrió el sobre y sacó cuatro boletos de avión, uno para cada uno – El vuelo parte hoy, a las seis de la tarde-

Foreman tomó uno y sonrió – Como sea, es un viaje, ¡y gratis!- le pasó un boleto a Chase y Cameron – ¿Vamos? –

- Claro, es trabajo y Cuddy es nuestra jefa, así que, tendremos que ir – Cameron guardó el suyo en el bolsillo de la bata. Siguieron su camino mientras House sonreía complaciente. Demasiado.

Cameron dejó una de las maletas en el suelo con pesar, el taxi que tendría que haberlos recogido hace ya una hora no llegaba y se oscurecía cada vez más. House era el culpable, se suponía que tenía que haberles dicho de la conferencia hace ya una semana, y Cuddy cuando se enteró de aquello, le gritó durante casi media hora por el alta voz del teléfono.

Las hojas de las palmeras se azotaron en contra del viento nocturno de la ciudad de Miami. Lo peor de todo era que la conferencia estaba ya por empezar, y sin ese retraso, estarían allí, haciendo presencia como se debía.

Un auto paró y bajó los vidrios.

- ¿Gregory House? – preguntó el conductor. House cojeó hasta la puerta del taxi.

- San Gregory House, porque después de esta mi auto control es ya una santidad – el conductor se bajó avergonzado y House les pasó las maletas. Chase subió las de él al maletero y Foreman terminó de subir las suyas y las de Cameron. House entró a la parte delantera del auto. Sus tres empleados se sentaron en la parte trasera.

- A Palm Beach – y el taxi aceleró.

- Y las causas del Cáncer a la piel, en una investigación de la Universidad de Harvard son… - House dio un fuerte y prolongado bostezo al mirar hacia el estrado, en donde un hombre de unos 60 años, canoso y bastante lento explicaba a la multitud que asistía a la conferencia en que consistía lo que hablaba. Su mano derecha tenía pequeños temblores a ratos y cada cierto tiempo sacaba un pañuelo de su pantalón y se quitaba el constante sudor de su frente. House frunció el ceño.

- Podrías tener un poquito de respeto – le sugirió Foreman mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino de su copa. Chase comía tranquilamente.

-Nopes- House bajó la vista a su plato. El menú no era muy tentador, pues nunca le habían gustado las ensaladas. Miró a Cameron que escuchaba con atención, su cabello largo estaba recogido en una coleta y caía grácil mente por su espalda semi descubierta, era raro verla de esa forma, la última vez que la había visto así de elegante fue para cuando llevaba ese vestido rojo y se vio atrapado en un infame "Woah". Su cuello estaba adornado por un largo collar de plata. Ella se tomó el pelo y miró hacia él sonriente. Devolvió la vista al frente molesto

- ¿Hace calor aquí, no?- dijo el hombre abanicándose con una hoja de papel. La audiencia rió generalizadamente – Según una… una encuesta realizada en mayo…- se tomó la cabeza con una mano y la otra estaba apoyada en el ambón en donde estaba el micrófono, el cual hizo un ruido molesto. Se taparon los oídos – Disculpen, una encuesta reciente avaló que el 50 de las personas entre 25 y 60 años es… - un estruendoso golpe en contra del piso hizo que todos los asistentes se pararan confundidos. El hombre estaba tirado en el piso del estrado con los ojos abiertos de par en par . House se levantó de la silla botándola, sus empleados le siguieron corriendo. Se agachó frente al hombre tomándole el pulso en el cuello, mientras que Cameron sacaba una linterna de su pantalón.

- ¿Y llevas eso a todos lados?- preguntó burlón quitándosela de las manos y pasándole la luz por los ojos del hombre. Chase llegó junto con Foreman, que traía una silla grande para poder sentarlo.

- Uno nunca sabe – respondió ella, echándose hacia atrás cuando trataron de levantarlo.

- Maldición pierde pulso – se echó un brazo del hombre al hombro, mientras toda la multitud le miraba atento - ¿¡Qué!? ¡Algún inútil llame al 911! – House perdió el equilibrio al sentir que su pierna se resbalaba. Gritó molesto por el dolor. Cameron agarró su mano nerviosa y su mirada era de profunda confusión. House apretó los dedos de ella. Y en ese preciso momento, el hombre cerraba los ojos.


End file.
